


Butterfly Flys Away

by jijijijijiu



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 剧情的另一种打开方式。纯刀无糖预警。
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 4





	Butterfly Flys Away

1A  
你坠入一片海中。  
  
本来用来保障飞行员安全的安全带现在成了你最大的禁锢，你挣扎着想从中挣脱，或许是因为紧张，或许是因为故障，你的努力没有换来任何的结果。你被困在了驾驶舱这小小的空间中。你随着机舱一点点地下沉，你能感受到海水逐渐淹没了你的胸膛，你的脖颈，你的面颊——你深吸了一口气，试图在水中为自己赢得一点逃脱的时间。  
但你依旧失败了。肺里的氧气一点一点地减少，你试图挣开安全带的动作也逐渐变得微弱。你终于忍不住张开了紧闭的口唇，但是涌进来的不是你现在渴求着的空气，而是咸涩的海水。世界逐渐变得模糊，你用尽最后一点力气朝着海面的微光望去。  
你看到机体在海水冲击下解体，露出海面上一道被澄净的海水折射地扭曲而模糊，但在海上阳光下映照下却熠熠生辉的修长身影。  
  
你想你看到了天使。  
  
1B  
你被扔到了地上。  
  
凡人的钢铁在阿瑞斯的神力下几乎无坚不摧，将你禁锢在地上动弹不得。你竭力想冲破身上的阻碍，却一次又一次地失败。盔甲之外的皮肤被磨得生疼，但你知道你的痛苦并非来源于此。你接受的是天堂岛最为严格的训练，肉体上的痛苦与折磨并不能动摇你那颗战士的心。  
但你依旧停下了挣扎的动作。你能看到不远处查理他们已经没了抵抗的武器，你能看到一队荷枪实弹的德国士兵在朝着他们逼近。他们会在你的面前被人杀死，而你只能无能为力的眼睁睁看着这一切发生。最后你望向了天空，就像初次见面般，追逐着天空里那架飞机划过的痕迹。  
你看到今晚的夜空乌云将月与星辰尽数掩盖，不露半点微光，直到飞机轰然爆炸，火光破开了厚重的云层，将天空点亮如黎明。  
  
你又一次看着他坠落。  
  
2A  
“那是什么？”  
  
你被对方的问题打了个措手不及，而对方视线所触及的地方更让你尴尬不已。正当你支支吾吾地想着向这位对性别概念懵懵懂懂的姑娘解释男女生理差异的说辞，你却发现对方的视线并非在你原本以为之处。你如释重负地松了口气，上前两步拿起了那块由父亲传承到你手上的手表。  
你告诉她，“这玩意”名叫手表，可以告诉人们时间。只是对方依旧不解手表的用处，你只好继续解释，这样你就能知道接下来需要做的事情。  
“你让这个小东西告诉你该做什么？”  
你无奈地放弃了让她理解手表用途的尝试，更不准备解释这块父亲留下的手表对你的重要意义。然而对方眼里闪烁着的好奇让你知道在她心里这个问题并未消散。也许有机会你该送她一块表，哪怕只当报答她的救命之恩——这样她就能知道这个小小的东西到底能发挥怎样的用处。  
然而这个念头到底只是一闪而过。你现在有着更为重要也更为紧急的使命，你知道你无法等待，而你也不会等待。  
  
2B  
爆炸的巨大冲击让你短暂地失去了你的听力。  
拉你起来的是Steve。你迫切地看着他，你想告诉他自己说的都是真的，你也想告诉他哪怕对方是战神阿瑞斯，自己也一定能够战胜他，你从没想过自己会有这么多话想告诉一个人，但是你的话语被对方打断。  
你看到他的嘴唇一张一合，但无论你怎样聆听，都听不清对方所说的话。你的手里被塞进了一个坚硬的东西，于是你的视线移到你们相握的手上，才发现他给你的是自己的怀表。  
Steve握住你的双手的动作越来越用力。你依旧听不清他说了些什么，但你却能看到他望向你的目光里的渴切，和眼里闪烁着的你还无法读懂的情绪。  
  
一股突如其来的恐慌席卷了你。当对方松开了你的手时，你下意识地想反握回去，但是他已经转过了身，奔向遥不可及测的夜。  
然而你只是注视着他离去的背影。阿瑞斯还在等着你，你无法临阵脱逃，你也永远不会临阵脱逃。  
  
3A  
天堂岛的轮廓在迷雾中淹没，你注视着岛的方向，也注视着船尾凝望故土的她。你大概是不忍将对不解世事的她带离那个如天堂般美丽宁静的地方的，但形势已经让你没了选择。  
重新振作起来的她让你再一次陷入了两难的境地。她执着地坚持着自己的观点，仿佛人类本就该如她所说善良美好，只是被一个邪恶的神明所蛊惑，才会引燃这场战火，正如她坚信凭借自己的力量就能阻止这场经年累月的战争。  
你该怎么告诉她呢？你要怎么才能说出，没有什么阿瑞斯，没有什么被蛊惑的人类。人类比你想象的要复杂的多，在这场没有对错只有利益的战争中，是人类的欲望点燃了这蔓延了大半个世界的战火。你又要怎么告诉她，个人的力量在战争面前有多么的渺小，渺小到莫说拯救他人，就连自己的命运都难以掌控。  
你说不出口。  
  
简单而坚定的信念在她眼中闪动，那光芒几乎要将你灼伤，却又让你难以移开的你的视线。于是你知道，无论她是否能改变这场战争，此时此刻，有些东西已经在悄然改变。你也知道，无论这场战争有多残酷，你都希望她不会因为战争而改变。  
你希望她眼里的光芒永不熄灭。  
  
3B  
挑起了战争的阿瑞斯在你的剑下被终结。你感到了使命完结的欣慰，也有人类终于摆脱了战神的诱惑，和平即将重现人间的欣慰。但你的希望却在你看到远处依旧忙碌与填装武器的德国士兵之时落了空。阿瑞斯死了，然而一切都没有改变，战争没有结束，杀戮没有结束，而和平依旧遥遥无期。   
背叛的伤痛如巨浪般铺天盖地地席卷向你。你听见Steve呼喊你的名字，茫然失措的你来到他的面前，向他质问，向他怒吼，最后近乎崩溃的你想起了母亲说的话，是不是人类真的不值得他拯救？善良美好的人类只是一个欺骗孩子的童话，却被她如真理般信奉。  
也许你是希望Steve向你解释的，也许你是希望，他会告诉你，人类依旧是善良美好的，他们只是一时走上了歧路，但总有迷途直返的一天；也许你更希望他告诉你，其实你只是杀错了人，你的使命并未结束，当你找到了真正的阿瑞斯，一切都会变好的，战争会结束，和平会到来，人来也会回到他们本来的模样。  
但Steve却告诉你，也许本就没有阿瑞斯，也许这就是人类原本的样子，也许每个人都有错，就连他都有错。  
脸颊传来他手心湿润的温暖，但你却感到周身的温度渐渐地冰冷下去。  
  
他的额头靠在你的颈窝，仿佛请求一般地让你和他一起去阻止毒气弹。但你却不愿意听下去，你也无法再听下去。  
你已经知道自己应该为何而战。  
  
4A  
用两种语言写成的笔记在Diana的帮助下被顺利破译。  
你竭力想说服将军们同意自己的计划。毒药博士的毒气弹必须要被毁灭。这场战争已经死去了太多的人，而那些撑到现在的人，他们值得迎来一个和平与希望的未来，而不是在黎明前的黑暗里被无辜地牺牲。而这正是你奔波了这么久的目标，你不愿就这样白白放弃。  
将气愤的Diana强行带离会议室，你和她爆发了一场激烈的争吵。你试图让她冷静下来你告诉她你们会去战场，你在会议室的说辞只是为了瞒过那些将领。但你的谎言却无法被耿直的她所理解，于是你得到了她“那我怎么知道你现在是否在说谎”的质问。  
你毫不犹豫地将她的真言之索系在了自己的手上。你又一次地告诉她，你会带她去战场，但你也不由自主地在真言之索的驱使下说出了心中的恐惧。  
在你说出更多你内心深处的隐秘之前，你连忙将真言之索解下。为了争取更多的时间，也为了转移Diana的注意，你告诉她你们需要找些帮手。  
  
你带着她去了酒馆。  
而你们会在那里找到你们所需要的。  
  
4B  
毒药博士的毒气弹夺去了整个小镇的人的生命。  
你失魂落魄地从毒气中走来，等在外面的是紧跟着你而来的Steve。你没有办法面对他，也没有办法面对自己。那些不久前还活生生的人，现在已经成了冰冷的尸体。他们只享受了一个晚上的和平，却再也看不见未来的曙光。而你离开天堂岛的目的，本该是拯救这些无力自救的人。  
被沉重死亡压得无法透气的你只能用怒火掩盖你的痛苦。这一切本不该是这样的，如果Steve在舞会上没有阻止你，如果你早一点找到阿瑞斯，如果……你不知道你是该将他们的死亡全部归咎于阿瑞斯，还是该将责任分担给阻拦了你杀死阿瑞斯的Steve。抑或是你们在你的内心深处，你其实连自己都在责备，责备你自己没能早点赶到，责备你自己没能早点领悟，责备你自己没能阻止这一切的发生。  
怒火将话语转换成了利箭。最后你开始相信，就连Steve都受了阿瑞斯的蛊惑。你决定收回你的信任，却更加坚定了杀死阿瑞斯的信念。  
  
你骑上马独自奔向了酋长的信号所在的方向。  
而你会在那里找到你所找的目标。  
  
5A  
你们的行程在无人区耽搁了。  
  
时间正在逐渐的变少，而Diana不合时宜的坚持让你们寸步难行。你不得不将血淋淋的现实揭开给她看，你们没法拯救所有人，没人能拯救所有人。  
萨米阻止了你接下来的话。你被他扯到一边，焦灼的你甚至开始和他争吵起来。等你被周围士兵的抽气声唤回理智，你才发现Diana已经脱下了外面的大衣，只穿着她从天堂岛带来的盔甲，带着她的盾牌，套索和剑，只身走上了战壕。  
你的呼唤并未让她停下前进的道路。你被萨米他们紧紧拉住，才没跟跟着Diana上前。你知道Diana的护腕刀枪不入，你也知道Diana的身手有多么的好，但人类要如何面对如此密集的火力？  
但是Diana本身就是奇迹。你看到敌人的子弹被Diana轻松弹开，炮火也被Diana的盾牌挥到了一边。德军开始疯狂的瞄准Diana，而她只身一人挡住了所有火力。  
你无法继续坐视不理。你带着萨米他们绕到一旁跟上了Diana，你们的子弹打了敌军一个措手不及。就在炮火稍稍减弱的空当，Diana已经深入了敌营。  
  
你毫不犹豫地跟着她前进。  
  
5B  
你们在小镇上停留了一夜。  
  
你们伴着音乐舞动。其实你觉得这更像是摇摆而非跳舞，但你依旧握住了对方向你伸出的手。也许总有一天你会让Steve看看真正的舞蹈会是什么样子的，属于亚马逊的舞蹈，但现在，你只是跟着他的引导轻晃着自己的身体。  
你们直接的距离有些太近了，近到你开始产生一种莫名的焦虑。你不知道自己是怎么了，只觉得当你感受到Steve宽厚的手掌放在你的腰上，你们依偎着仿佛两颗跳动的心几乎都要贴合在一起，而Steve那双比天堂岛周围的海水更蓝的眼睛专注地注视着你——你几乎要在这样的目光下喘不过气。  
而他告诉你这就是跳舞的意义。  
  
你们听见查理的歌声。Steve惊奇地告诉你，他已经好几年没有听过查理唱歌了。你侧耳倾听，只觉得这歌声与亚马逊姐妹们的歌声相去甚远，却同样动人。天空有洁白晶莹的碎片飘落，你睁大了你好奇的眼睛。耳边传来Steve带着笑意的声音，他告诉你，这是雪。  
你从来没有见到过雪。天堂岛四季如春，你只能从书籍中获取关于四季的知识。你爱着天堂岛这片美丽富饶的土地，却也忍不住好奇四季轮换的外界。而今天，你看到了雪。  
  
你的视线顺着飘雪落到了Steve身上，再一次地与对方的视线相汇。而你又一次地屏住了呼吸，只因那双满载着你的身影的眼睛。  
  
这是否就是没有战争的时候，人类会做的事情？你忍不住问出了这个问题。而他告诉你，人们会吃饭，工作，结婚，生子……你的心因为那这两句话而微动。你想知道那是一种什么样的感觉，只是连Steve都无法给出一个确切的答案。  
但是没关系。  
你还有很长很长的一段时间让你去明白，去感受。  
  
而你希望在这段过程里，他能一直在你身边。  
  
6A  
飞机划破了天空。  
  
你操作的手第一次开始颤抖，尽管你连初次试飞的时候都未有过丝毫的胆怯。熟悉的飞翔的快感让你大笑起来，却在恐惧上升的那一秒，被眼眶涌起的眼泪所取代。  
你转过头，看向了被飞机抛在了身后的军工厂的方向，地面的一切被缩小成微小的影子，只有工厂爆炸的火光依旧夺目。  
查理他们还在那里。  
Diana还在那里。  
  
你只看了一眼就将视线收回。   
你知道查理他们已经完成了他们的使命，制造毒气的工厂已经被摧毁，这架飞机上承载着的是最后的芥子气。你也知道Diana依旧在战斗，而她永远不会放弃。  
你只需完成你的使命。  
  
你被火光淹没。  
  
6B  
你在悬崖上俯视着这片海。  
咸涩的海风稍微让你冷静了些。大海无边无际，而你知道在海的那边，生活着母亲口中善良美好的人类。  
你忍不住想真正的人类会是什么样子，他们没有永恒的生命，死亡，疾病，伤痛……你在书中看到了太多太多关于人类的她不了解的东西。那是你难以想象的世界，而这只是让你对他们更加的好奇。  
  
就在这个时候，一阵你从未听过的嗡鸣声将你从自己的想象中唤醒。你循声望去，却看见一个形似大鸟的奇怪物体划破了天堂岛的天空。  
它坠入海中。  
  
那是来自另一个世界的不速之客。  
你只犹豫了片刻，便毅然跳进了海中。  
  
海水将你包围。  
  
END 


End file.
